Love makes you crazy, that's what it does
by SkyeTigelaar
Summary: DRARROD


**Jarrod**

Seus olhos o acompanhavam pelo refeitório. Sempre gostara de admirá-lo. Se perguntava se havia alguém no mundo parecido com ele, porque se houver, é uma pessoa de muita sorte. Não é em todo canto que se vê tanta beleza em uma só pessoa. Não que isso fosse só o que importava, mas com certeza é algo que não se deixa de reparar. Seus lábios finos se convertiam em algumas caretas engraçadas enquanto conversava com os amigos. Vez ou outra ajeitava os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, o que não ajudava muito, pois continuavam fora do lugar. Seu rosto um pouco infantil e até meio delicado contrastava com a estatura alta.

Pulou da cadeira ao sentir um par de mãos em seus ombros e uma voz feminina familiar:

—Pare de olhar pra ele, Jarrod!— a garota se sentou no banco oposto à Jarrod. Seus cabelos negros compridos lhe caíam sobre os ombros ligeiramente morenos. Seus olhos escuros encaravam o amigo — Você tem namorado. E sabe muito bem que o Chris tem a Rachel.

—Já disse pra você parar de me assustar desse jeito, Lacey! — protestou e ela riu— E depois, ele é bonito. Não há mal em olhar. —parou por um segundo e se voltou para a amiga— Eles estão... Você sabe.. Estão namorando?

Lacey encolheu os ombros, se torcendo no banco para ver Chris, que agora abraçava a cintura de uma garota muito magra, os cabelos vermelhos levemente enrolados nas pontas, o rosto pálido e fino quase encostado ao do rapaz. Ambos sorriam.

—Não sei. — respondeu, enfim— Mas parece algo sério. —Se ajeitou no banco, voltando o olhar para Jarrod. —Por que ainda está com o Sunny?

Jarrod levantou os olhos castanhos,ligeiramente esverdeados, para a amiga.

—Porque eu o amo. — sua voz soava quase como se Lacey o tivesse ofendido profundamente. A garota riu, debochada, e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa.

—Por favor, Jarrod. A quem você pensa que engana com isso? —seu tom de deboche o irritava profundamente. Era um dos momentos em que ele desejava ser mulher só para não se sentir culpado de querer bater em Lacey— Você não para de olhar pro Chris e soltar esses malditos suspiros!

O garoto revirou os olhos, impaciente, e bufou. Não gostava de Chris. Apenas admirava sua beleza. Como poderia gostar de alguém que sequer conhece? É impossível, de fato.

Se levantou, fingindo ignorar tudo o que Lacey dissera e se dirigiu a seu armário. A aula começaria em cinco minutos.

Ainda checava seus horários presos na porta do armário quando ouviu alguns passos atrás de si e a ligeira impressão de que alguém o observava. _Bobagem, Jarrod. Deve estar paranóico_ , pensou. Fechou o armário, os livros nos braços, e se virou para sair quando três caras o encurralaram, os casacos azuis de mangas brancas do time de futebol chamavam atenção em seus corpos grandes e fortes, o símbolo da escola brilhava em dourado no peito.

Deixou com que os livros caíssem ruidosamente no chão ao sentir um par de braços musculosos o segurar pelo pescoço. Tentava a qualquer custo chutá-los, esperneando para todos os lados, mas pareciam feitos de concreto. Um deles— mais baixo do que os outros, mas igualmente forte— se afastou e abordou um garoto que passava com seu lanche, tirando-lhe o copo de refrigerante. Jarrod sentiu o desespero lhe invadir. Sabia o que aconteceria. Já acontecera antes. O rapaz voltou a se aproximar dos outros e despejou todo o conteúdo do copo em Jarrod, para que parasse de se mexer.

O garoto sentiu seu corpo ser retirado do chão e ser jogado contra uma estrutura fina e fria com um baque metálico, seguido da dor em seu ombro. Os olhos ardiam mesmo fechados, por causa do refrigerante gelado que com certeza o deixaria resfriado, considerando o tempo frio.

Limpou os olhos e os abriu. Não conseguia ver nada além de três feixes fracos de luz. Não iluminavam muito, mas o suficiente para saber que estava no armário.

Fechou novamente os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Não poderia se desesperar agora. _As paredes não estão se mexendo. Não, não estão..._ ,repetia para si próprio, em voz baixa.

Tornou a abrir os olhos. Tudo parecia normal... _As paredes..._ Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo. As paredes pareciam cada vez mais próximas, prestes a esmagá-lo a qualquer momento. Não queria ficar ali. Não poderia ficar ali.

Batia com força na porta do armário, gritando por ajuda.

_Eles não vão... _ , sentiu as lágrimas começarem a rolar por seus olhos, _Ninguém vem ajudar._

As risadas altas do lado de fora faziam com que mais lágrimas viessem a seus olhos.


End file.
